leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Elise
Elise, the Spider Queen is a champion in League of Legends.Elise's champion profile at leagueoflegends.com Abilities Cada vez que Elise acertar uma habilidade durante sua forma humana, ela ganha uma carga de Spiderling. Quando Elise ir para a forma de Aranha, ela invoca as Spiderlings para atacar os inimigos próximos. O máximo Spiderlings aumenta com o level da Forma de Aranha. }} Deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's current health. Damage is capped against monsters. |leveling = 8% of target's current health |cooldown = 6 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Elise lunges to a target with a poisonous bite that deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's missing health. Damage is capped against monsters. |leveling = 8% of target's missing health |cooldown = 6 seconds |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = 475 }} }} Summons a venom-gorged Spiderling that moves to the target location and explodes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies when it nears an enemy unit or after 3 seconds. If the Spiderling does not hit an enemy at the target location it will re-target itself and chase down a nearby enemy, prioritizing champions. The Spiderling's Movement Speed increases as it gets closer to its target. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} Spiderlings gain bonus attack speed. |leveling = |description2 = Increases the attack speed of Elise and her Spiderlings for 3 seconds. While active, Elise is healed for a small amount when she or her spiderlings attack. |leveling2 = 4 per attack |cooldown = 12 seconds |cost = No cost |costtype = }} }} Elise fires a web that stuns the first enemy hit for 1.5 seconds. It will also reveal enemies that are hit for a second. |cooldown = seconds |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 1075 }} Elise reveals nearby enemy targets, while she and her Spiderlings lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for 1 second. She then descends upon the target enemy. |description2 = Elise reveals nearby enemy targets while she and her Spiderlings lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for 2 seconds. During that time she can cast Rappel again to descend upon a nearby enemy. If no enemy is targeted within 2 seconds, she will descend at her original location. |cooldown = seconds |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = 1075 }} }} Elise transforms into a menacing spider, gaining melee attacks and granting access to arachnid abilities. While in Spider Form, Elise deals bonus magic damage with her autoattacks and gains 10 movement speed as well as bonus armor and magic resistance. |description2 = Spiderlings deal physical damage and take reduced damage from multi-target abilities. The maximum number of spiderlings is increased with Spider Form's level. * 100 (25 level) * 0.665 * 30 * 50 * 370 |leveling = |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 4 seconds |cost = No cost |costtype = }} Elise transforms into her human form, gaining ranged attacks and granting access to regular abilities. |cooldown = 4 seconds |cost = No cost |costtype = }} }} : ** Range decreased to 625 from 650. ** Damage decreased to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/95/140/185/230. }} References cs: de: fr: pl: zh:伊莉丝